


In the Dark

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Important tags:, Songfic, also happy valentine's day!, but she had to get over it after they passed away, except he's hella insecure whether you really love him or if you're using him as a rebound, i can't believe i wrote another songfic ya'll, lyrics are also told in copia's perspective, mentions of papas' deaths, reader used to have a crush on one of the papas, so she ends up in a relationship with copia, so this fic is pretty much just reconciliation for you two, you also don't know if he really loves you or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: Wrote another songfic! Song used was Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji.'When I'm around slow dancing in the dark,don't follow me you'll end up in my arms.'





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a link to the song in case you wanted to hear it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3Qzzggn--s

You shut off your phone before reaching over and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed, turning your attention to the person resting their head in your lap.  
  
“Psst, Copia.” You run your hands through his hair, playing with the soft strands as you wait for his reply.  
  
_I don't want a friend (just me)_  
  
He relaxes even more and shifts closer, “Yes?” Came his tired reply, moving his hand to your knee to rest it there.  
  
_I want my life in two (my life in two)_  
  
“I lost all feeling in my legs.” You chuckled, “I think they’re dead.” As much as you tried, you couldn’t even move them. They felt numb due to the poor blood circulation, but you feel like a fool for not informing him earlier. You two were rarely together, so you let him rest his head for the longest time.  
  
He exhaled a laugh, “Do I have to move?”  
  
_Just one more night_  
  
You tilt your head, contemplating an answer before nodding. “Kind of, it feels like my legs were amputated.” You stop playing with his hair, giving him a signal to move.  
  
_Waiting to get there_  
  
Breathing a dramatic sigh, he sat up and stretched. “Are your legs okay?” He poked your thigh before running his hand over the clothed flesh, massaging it lightly.  
  
“I didn’t feel that at all.” You reply before he moves to help you straighten your legs.  
  
“Sorry cara mia. Didn’t know I was there for that long.” He apologized with a bashful smile, moving over to sit next to you as you leaned against the headboard for support.  
  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you tilt your head to rest on his shoulder, “It’s okay, I wish blood circulation wasn’t a thing. Otherwise I probably would have let you stay there forever.”  
  
_Waiting for you (all night)_  
  
“I like resting my head in your lap, (Y/n).” He planted a kiss on the top of your head, “It’s so soft and comfortable.”  
  
You looked up and your gaze met with his, shifting your eyes to his lips before kissing him. He sighed in content and kissed back, moving his hand to your cheek to pull you closer.  
  
Before he could progress, your legs started to tense uncontrollably and the shocking sensation of pins and needles ran through them.  
  
You pull away, “S-Sorry, blood’s starting to come back and it hurts like hell.” You start to rub them to try and ease the pain, but it kept getting worse.  
  
_I'm done fighting all night (waiting for you)_  
  
He pulled away without warning, standing up from the bed and offering his hand to you.  
  
“I have an idea to help your legs more.” Copia explained with a small smile.  
  
You scoffed and took his hand, carefully swinging your legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. The pins and needles sent a shock throughout your legs and you lost balance, bumping your head against his chest and involuntarily leaning against him. Your other hand made its way to his shoulder and you pulled back a bit to regain your balance, looking up to him nervously.  
  
A smile tugged at his lips, “It’s okay, I got you.” He assured, placing his hand on your waist as the other continued to hold your hand.  
  
“Have you ever slow danced before?”  
  
_When I'm around slow dancing in the dark_  
  
You shook your head, “I mean, not really.” Pink dusted your cheeks in embarrassment, that may or may not have been a lie.  
  
A smile tugged on the corners of his lips and he shrugged, believing you to some extent. “Here, you just rock side to side. Like this,” He replies, pulling you closer to support your frame. Your heartbeat accelerated as you followed his lead, swaying to the imaginary music. Sure your legs hurt like hell, but the whole point of this was to stop them from aching.  
  
_Don’t follow me you’ll end up in my arms_  
  
Rendezvous like these happened all the time with him, but there were so many questions lingering in the back of your mind.  
  
Most of all, what were you two? There was never an official label, he never mentioned one and you thought the relationship would speak for itself. But knowing Copia, insecurities started to fill your mind about the possibility that maybe you weren’t that special to him after all.  
  
The pins and needles slowly faded away, but the pounding in your chest remained. Pulling away and placing enough distance between you, you swallow the lump in your throat before finding the courage to look him in the eye.  
  
He arches a brow in confusion, “Are you okay? Do your legs still hurt?” Oh man, why did he have to look at you like that?  
  
A nervous laugh makes your shoulders shake, “Y-Yeah I just..” You avert your gaze, starting a mental debate with yourself of whether you should say the next sentence or not. But sometimes, you just gotta say fuck it.  
  
Not even thinking twice, you blurt it out. “I love you.”  
  
_You have made up your mind_  
  
Just like Copia, you weren’t always open about your feelings. Usually your interactions with him didn’t need this kind of confirmation, yet there was something special about saying it; It felt like adding a second layer of tape over the first one.  
  
To your surprise, he hummed and clicked his tongue, “Hm, do you?” His tone gave away that his question wasn’t serious, though he waited for your reply.  
  
_I don’t need no more signs_  
  
You arch a brow, “Are you doubting me?” A playful smile tugs at your lips as he feigns agreement.  
  
His shoulders rise into a shrug, “No.” You stop swaying and lightly hit his shoulder.  
  
_Can you?_  
_Can you?_  
  
“Why do you think I’m lying?” After that question, the mood started to turn more serious. That wasn’t your intention, but the concern and insecurities building up in your mind were starting to surface.  
  
Not expecting you to put him on the spot like this, he shakes his head. “I don’t know, (Y/n).” He replies apprehensively, turning his gaze away from you to the floor.  
  
_Give me reasons we should be complete_  
_You should be with him, I can't compete_  
  
You move your hand from his shoulder to his face, turning his head so that his attention was on you.  
  
“Stop playing,” You laugh, “Of course I love you.”  
  
_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_

His hand cups over yours and he kisses your palm, “I just wanted to hear you say it twice.” He chortles and sounds somewhat relieved, yet his laughter seemed forced. You respond with a playful shake of your head, wrapping your arms around the base of his neck to bring him closer. He places his hands on your hips and smiles in content, continuing to sway with you just like before.

The ambience felt better, but there was still something bugging you. Copia looked so unsure earlier, and the worst part was that he didn’t say it back. After a long silence, you decide to ask him about it.

“Do you ever feel like I don’t love you?” As much as you tried not to sound upset, you couldn’t help it. How long has he felt this way, and why didn’t he tell you?

This time, his smile falters a bit and he swallows nervously. His mismatched eyes shift around the room as he sputtered to say a reply. “N-No, well I mean-”  He stops talking to collect himself, pink tinting his freckled cheeks.

_Can't you see? (Can’t you see?)_

From his response, your question was answered. Waves of guilt washed over you, that was one of your biggest worries. This whole time you’ve been together, you were so scared of making him feel that way. Now that you knew he felt insecure about this, you felt awful. He was probably putting everything into this relationship, and you weren’t reciprocating that. You recall that Copia used to have a fear of commitment, but he might have gotten over it for you.

Finally, he breathes a sigh and shakes his head in defeat. “I’m probably just overthinking, I’m sorry.” Oh, you didn’t deserve him.

“No, don’t apologize. I want to hear what’s on your mind.” You assure, mentally preparing yourself for the worst.

After giving him another moment to think, he opens his mouth to speak.

“I’m scared to ask you this, but..” He trails off for a bit, “Do you ever think about him...?”

_I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)_

_In the dark_

_Dark_

Oh, that question caught you off guard. You bite your lip and look away, it’s been a while since you’ve heard someone mention him. But how could he not? He knew of your feelings for Papa, Hell- the whole clergy knew except Papa himself! He probably thinks you aren’t over it, you figure.

You run a hand through your hair, “I don’t like to think about it.” Your voice is barely above a whisper, “You’re all that matters to me at this point in my life, I don’t want you to think that I feel any less for you.”

“(Y/n),” He calls gently, his worried gaze meeting your confused one. “You didn’t answer my question.”

_When you gotta run_

You take a deep breath, “Sometimes I think of him, but only when I’m at the church. It’s just weird, seeing them gone when they’ve been there for their whole lives.” His look of uncertainty brought you to explain further, “But I don’t think of him like I used to, Copia. I really do love you.”

Memories of the time you spent with that Papa went through your mind and you could picture his smile. “It just seems so surreal, knowing they’re gone.” Now the church just felt so empty without them, it didn’t have the same energy as it used to. Everything just happened so suddenly and having to see him in that state gave you a terrible feeling you couldn’t explain.

“I may not like him like I used to, but he was still one of my closest friends.”

Copia realizes his mistake and blood rushes to his face, “That was insensitive of me to ask that, I’m sorry.” He apologizes, “I probably shouldn’t have brought that up.”

_Just hear my voice in you (my voice in you)_

You immediately shake the thought away from your mind, it was best if you didn’t think about it anymore- You’ve already spent too much time thinking about it before. “No no, I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” You reply with your own apology, “Gosh I just feel so awful, I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad partner.” You really wanted to make it up to him, anything as long as you could prove that you deserved him.

A sigh escapes your lips, “I’m probably not worth your time.” To be honest, you thought Copia deserved better. The both of you went into this relationship unsure of where it was going, but it seems he made up his mind way before you did.

_Shutting me out of you (shutting me out of you)_

He laughs at your opinion, “Are you kidding me (Y/n)?” He moves his hands to cradle your face, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, “I wouldn’t want to spend my time with anyone else.” His thumb rubs your cheek before he plants a kiss on your lips, and then another one.

_Doing so great (so great, so great)_

_You_

_Used to be the one (used to be the one)_

“You really think so?”

His arms pull you into an embrace and he buries his face into the crook of your neck, “Of course! You’ve been through so much and I’m so proud to be with someone as strong as you.” Your heart flutters as you hug him back, a smile starting to form on your lips. It was so obvious that this man was truly a catch.

_To hold you when you fall_

Copia pulls back and rests his hands on your shoulders, “Whatever happens, we’ll go through it together. I don’t want you to be alone in this.” Determination was apparent in his eyes and you knew you could put all your trust in him, screw your fear of commitment!

_I don't fuck with your tone (I don't fuck with your tone)_

_I don't wanna go home (I don't wanna go home)_

Pink dusts your cheeks and you fail to suppress your smile, “I’m so lucky to have someone like you.” Gosh, you didn’t want to leave him. After tonight, you two would part ways again until you end up either back at the church or somehow in the same town or city. Sure, long-distance was a bitch but the two of you found a way to make it work.

He grins, “And I can say the same, we must be the luckiest people on the planet.” A few moments later he pulls away to ask, “You’re okay now, right? Your legs don’t hurt anymore?”

_Can it be one night?_

You smile sheepishly, “For a moment I actually forgot why we were standing here.”

He laughs and guides you back to the bed, “Yeah, what were we standing for anyway?”

_Can you?_

_Can you?_

You take a seat and he lays his head in your lap again, but this time he knows better than to stay there for too long. You feel his brunette hair underneath your fingertips and you sigh, “I wish I could stay with you for longer.”

_Give me reasons we should be complete_

_You should be with him, I can't compete_

He shifts onto his back so that he can see you, “When I get back, I’ll make it up to you. I promise you it won’t be as complicated.” His hand cups your cheek as he gives you a look of affirmation, “Just give it time.”

_You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well_

“You’re right,”  You exhale a laugh, “I just miss you a lot more than I like to admit.”

_Can't you see?_

_I don't wanna slow dance (I don't want to slow dance)_

“Oh really?” He feigns surprise, “You know what?”

_In the dark_

_Dark_

Your eyebrows raise in curiosity, “What?”

_In the dark_

_Dark_

“I love you too, so much.”


End file.
